


Thrill

by scarletskies



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampires, halloween-ish drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga wants to play a little game; good thing Hokuto's up for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> halloween-ish drabble for shiritori XD

“Tonight is a good time for hunting, don’t you think?”  
  
Strong arms appear from the shadows to encircle his waist and sharp fangs brush against his neck but Taiga remains unfazed, his golden eyes fixed on the huge crowd gathering beneath them. There’s music and flashing lights and he huffs slightly when he sees most of the costumes the people are wearing – variations of  zombies, vampires, werewolves and other monsters (all inaccurate in his opinion) - he never did understand why humans celebrate by pretending to be the undead. “By the end of the night there’ll be more than a thousand people here-“ he holds back a gasp when the grip on his waist tightens and there’s a tongue tracing his neck followed by an amused chuckle. He rolls his eyes fondly though and resumes speaking. “More than enough for all of us.”  
  
“What if I’m interested in a different kind of prey?” Hokuto whispers silkily, fangs brushing against Taiga’s ear but Taiga still doesn’t react to his advances, just continues to observe what’s happening with the humans, and it irked him slightly. “Hey,” he calls out before using a hand to turn Taiga’s face towards him so he could lean in and capture the other’s lips.  
  
Taiga indulges him this time, shifting his position quickly so that they’re face to face and even lets Hokuto’s tongue explore his mouth briefly before breaking the kiss. “You’re supposed to hunt humans, not other vampires.” Taiga reminds gently.  “You’re not losing your touch now, aren’t you, Hokuto?” Taiga’s voice takes on a teasing edge and a glimmer of amusement flicker in Taiga’s eyes. “Up for a little game?” he glances  over his shoulder below where the people are beginning to dance before looking back at Hokuto challengingly.  
  
A wicked grin appears on Hokuto’s face when he finally gets what Taiga wants to do. “What do I get if I win?” he uses two fingers to tilt Taiga’s head up slightly so they’re eye to eye.  
  
“Name your terms. I won’t say no.” Taiga matches Hokuto’s grin. “Same goes if I win. You can’t say no to me.” He adds challengingly. There’s one thing that Hokuto wants, and he’d jump at every opportunity to get it.  
  
Hokuto eyes Taiga’s pale neck and licks his lips unconsciously. Vampire blood tastes so much better than human blood, and just thinking about feeding off Taiga is enough motivation for him to win. “Fair enough.”  
  
“The bloodiest vampire by the end of the evening wins.” Taiga kisses Hokuto for good luck before jumping off the building and disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
